


Драбблы с осеннего слета

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Multi, смерть персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: драбблы по ключевым словам с "Осеннего Слета Гагар"
Relationships: Clarice/Sid (Claymore), Deneve/Helen (Claymore)
Kudos: 1





	Драбблы с осеннего слета

**[разведка]**

\- Разведка, - сказал Рубель, - искусство тонкое и сложное. Не думаю, что вам, птенчики мои желторотые, оно по зубам.  
\- Нет у птенчиков зубов, - робко вякнули с заднего ряда.  
Рубель широко улыбнулся, жалея, что спилил клыки лет тридцать назад, еще в начале миссии.  
\- Ну-ну, - поощрительно кивнул он. - Конечно, нет у птичек зубов, зато у йома - полный набор. Так что либо будете слушать внимательно, как замаскироваться в расположении превосходящего численностью врага - и в последствии выйти живыми, либо...  
Рубель сделал эффектную паузу и развел руками:  
\- Либо Организация найдет воинов потолковее. Позубастее.  
Окинув взглядом аудиторию, Рубель заметил, что одна девочка слушала очень внимательно, цепко всматриваясь в его лицо, на треть закрытое очками.  
\- Ты, - сказал он, ткнув пальцем в малявку. Она даже не вздрогнула. - Как тебя зовут?  
Ученицы снова зашептались.  
\- Мирия, - она вскинула голову, видимо, пытаясь рассмотреть выражение Рубелевых глаз за темными стеклами.  
\- Что самое важное для разведчика, по-твоему?  
\- Ничем себя не выдать, - она ответила так бойко, будто много над этим думала и готовилась заранее.  
Либо у Рубеля начиналась паранойя.  
Он подумал, что нужно проверить, не отросли ли случайно волосы где-нибудь на затылке, хотя только в прошлом месяце полил голову раствором кислоты. Было зверски больно, человек бы не выдержал. Два дня пришлось двигаться только по лесу, чтобы ни на кого не наткнуться в таком виде, а потом стало полегче и Рубель прикрыл свежие шрамы: у него слишком хорошая регенерация.  
\- Да, это важно, - сказал он, вовремя опустив руку, поднявшуюся, чтобы надвинуть шляпу на лоб. - Но главное не это. Главное для разведчика, Мирия - верить. Как только ты усомнишься в успехе, как только решишь сменить того, кому служишь, подумаешь, что, возможно, ты не на той стороне - все пропало. Ты остаешься один во вражеском логове - один против всех.  
Мирия кивнула, будто и правда что-то поняла, и Рубель постарался запомнить ее на будущее.

Известий с материка не было второй год.

**[гнездо]**

Голова Денев - у Хелен на коленях, а вокруг - тихо-тихо.  
\- Знаешь, - говорит Хелен, поглаживая тонкие брови Денев, - жалко все-таки, что мой город разрушили. Я бы тебе показала, где мы со старшим братом играли в детстве. Построили дом на дереве, ну как, дом - хижинку, сверзишься - костей не соберешь. Но мы не боялись. Мама говорили: как два дурака в гнезде. Ругалась, а нам нравилось. Я бы тебе показала хотя бы это дерево, но теперь и города нет. И ничего нет. И тебя...  
Денев безмятежна: веки смежены, рот приоткрыт, как будто она сейчас улыбнется и отпустит какую-нибудь тонкую шутку - конечно, не для среднего ума, - только вот белые штаны Хелен намокли от крови.  
\- Хелен, ну! - орет Мирия откуда-то справа, и звуки битвы налетают шквалом: лязгают мечи, и кто-то кричит от боли, и длинные щупальца Порождения шуршат по земле - вроде бы за воплями не должно быть слышно, а все равно, все равно - с таким мерзким звуком.  
Хелен осторожно проводит ладонью по коротким волосам Денев, кладет ее голову на землю, и на лице Хелен - страшная широкая ухмылка.  
\- Ну, держись, сука, - говорит она, прежде чем броситься вперед.  
Чего уж терять-то теперь, в самом деле. 

**[на счастье]**

Это, на самом деле, такая игра.

Если успеешь добежать до калитки, пока за спиной не хлопнут закрывающиеся двери, мама завтра испечет пирог с брусникой.  
Если соберешь целое лукошко белых грибов, папа согласится сделать из соломы куклу.  
Если сплетешь - на счастье - огромный венок из ста одуванчиков и повесишь на стену в хлеву, в деревню никогда не придут йома.

\- Раз, два, три, - сквозь зубы рвано выдыхает Присцилла, отмеряя удары топором. Череп йома - череп ее отца - становится похож на расколотый арбуз: внутри мягкое, жидкое и хлюпает. - Четыре... пять...  
Если ударишь десять раз, он никогда не встанет.  
Это, на самом деле, такая игра.

Когда крестьяне сжигают и дом с изувеченными телами, и хлев со "счастливым" венком, Присцилла считает про себя - не что-нибудь определенное - просто повторяет цифры.  
Если делать это достаточно долго, думает она, кто-нибудь обязательно придет за ней.  
Кому-нибудь она - такая - обязательно понадобится, семь, восемь, девять. 

**[последний бой]**

Когда грянул Последний Бой, Кларисса с Миатой тут же влезли в заброшенную в угол форму, похватали клейморы и рванули рубиться с супостатом.  
– Эй! – проорал вслед Сид, одной рукой пытаясь застегнуть штаны, а другой – приладить метательные ножи за голенище сапога. – Меня подождите!  
Кларисса отмахнулась и побежала дальше, а Миата, обернувшись, ехидно показала язык.

Когда Последним Боем уже разрушило пол-Рабоны, Сид, давший себе твердый зарок выжить, чтобы надрать подлой девчонке (он пока не решил, которой) уши, а потому вполне успешно рубившийся с йома, не удержал равновесие и свалился с крыши.  
– От блядь, – успел сказать он на лету. – Был уже в какой-то главе такой прием.  
Против ожидания, однако, в этот раз приземлился Сид не в объятия Клариссы, потому что была это не манга, а фанфик, и писал его не добрый Яги, а затраханный ФБ-шкой по самые гланды капитан команды «Клеймор».  
– Пиздец, – заключил Сид, приподнимаясь и оглядывая вывернутую под неестественным углом ногу. Болела она именно вот что пиздец.  
– Сид! – заголосила выскочившая из переулка Кларисса. – Тебя надо немедленно эвакуировать!  
И подхватила его на руки.  
Сюжет с облегчением пошел по накатанной.

С ноги распахнув забаррикадированные изнутри двери собора, Кларисса с Сидом ворвалась в молельный зал.  
– Отец Винсент, – проорала Кларисса священнику, выскочившему из-за алтаря с боевым криком и канделябром наперевес. – Помогите…  
– Неудачное время вы выбрали, дети мои! – уронил оружие отец Винсент. – У нас, понимаете ли, Последний Бой, а вы тут со своими ролевыми играми!  
– Да у него… – начала Кларисса, но ее неожиданно перебили.  
Из-за ближайшей скамьи вылезла невесть откуда взявшаяся там Миата и отчетливо скомандовала, наставив на отца Винсента меч:  
– Сид. Мама. Обвенчать.  
Полуобморочный Сид провыл что-то вроде «уши оторву» и решил отрубиться окончательно.  
Потрясенный отец Винсент молча кивнул. Кларисса едва не уронила суженого.

Церемония прошла как в тумане: «Согласны?» – «Угу!» – «Молодцы!» – «А может, мне уже кто-то на ногу шину наложит, а?» – «Ой!»  
Миата ухмылялась из-под спутанных волос.  
Последний Бой подходил к логическому завершению: снаружи перестало выть, клацать челюстями и грохотать.  
– Ну че, посмотрим, кто кого? – с опаской спросила Кларисса.  
– Да ну их, – устало ответил Сид. – Ясное дело, добро победит. Яги добрый, он каждую мертвую бабу сэйвит в Клэр, знаешь, как в игре.  
– Как пламя посмертной воли, – вдруг сказал отец Винсент. И поспешно добавил в ответ на обращенные к нему взгляды: – Не, ну а что! Про все уже вспомнили, а про "Реборн" нет. А там, между прочим, тоже все за семейные ценности.  
Сид с кряхтением оперся спиной об алтарь. Гораздо больше, чем судьбы мира, его очень интересовало, как он будет снимать сапог и штанину со своей скоропостижно женатой ноги.


End file.
